


Get a Room

by Icypearls



Series: amedotbomb5 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Peridot doesn't know what an Eskimo kiss is.





	

Peridot knew exactly how she got into her current position, but she still wasn’t sure she liked it. Amethyst had asked to practice a few wresting moves, and so Peridot had agreed. By this point, they had been practicing for nearly an hour, which consisted of Peridot landing on her back several times, often with a limb twisted just short of hurting. Finally, Amethyst released her, and they both sat up. Amethyst wiped sweat from her brown, shooting a grin at Peridot. “I can’t wait to try these out on Saturday.” 

“That’s your next match?” Peridot asked. She stood, walking over to where they had sat their things, grabbing two water bottles. She brought one to Amethyst, who twisted the lid off and downed half of it. “Where is it?”

Amethyst sat her water bottle down and took a deep breath before looking at Peridot. “In the old fish warehouse.” After a moment more of rest, she stood. “Okay, lets go.” She reached a hand down to Peridot, who accepted, allowing herself to be pulled up. They left the gym, Peridot bundled in her coat against the frigid February air, Amethyst with her coat stuffed into her duffle bag. The ride to Amethyst’s apartment was short, so in what seemed like no time at all, they were walking through the door. 

Peridot walked toward the kitchen while Amethyst went to change her clothes. There she saw Pearl and Rose, rubbing their noses together and giggling. Her eyes widened, a blush coming to her cheeks, and she looked away, clearing her throat. 

The other two looked at her, smiles still on their faces. Rose didn’t let go of Pearl as she greeted Peridot. “Hello, Peridot. Dinner is almost ready if you’d like to stay.” Rose turned back to Pearl, putting their foreheads together, and again rubbing their noses before stepping away. Peridot couldn’t help but watch. The only other couple she spent time with was Jasper and Lapis, and everyone, including them, were just waiting for everything to explode. Seeing these two like this always filled her with hope for her and Amethyst. Rose put her hand on Pearl’s cheek, which Pearl leaned into. Rose’s thumb ran along her nose. “You’re beautiful, my Pearl. Every part of you.”

Amethyst walked in then, rolling her eyes when she saw what Peridot was looking at. She bumped her. “Dude, don’t be a creep. And you two get a room.”

Pearl looked over at Amethyst, a smirk on her face. “We have a room, thank you. But if you want dinner, we should stay here.”

“Tch. Whatever. C’mon, Peri, let’s leave the two lovebirds alone.” Amethyst walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, flopping onto the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. 

Peridot sat next to her in silence for a minute before looking at Amethyst. “So, they um…” She blushed again. “They were rubbing their noses together. Is that normal for them?”

Amethyst blinked, looking at Peridot. “You don’t know what an Eskimo Kiss is?” Peridot just shrugged. “Oh man, let me show you.” She pulled Peridot close, a smile on her face, and rubbed her nose against Peridot’s. She moved back after a moment, eyebrows raised. 

“It’s…strange.” Peridot put her fingers on her nose. “I don’t think I understand the point.”

Amethyst looked away, warmth rising to her cheeks. “It’s uh, a way to be close, you know, without like, actual kissing or anything. It’s…” She rubbed the back of her neck, looking back at the tv. “It’s not really my thing either, you asked.”

Peridot put her hand on Amethyt’s leg. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it. It’s just…different.”

“Yeah, well, I like real kisses better.” Amethyst looked up, her eyes meeting Peridot’s. She leaned in as Peridot moved closer, their lips meeting. Amethyt’s hand rested on Peridot’s neck for just a second, before someone loudly clearing their throat pulled them apart. 

Pearl stood, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised, in front of a giggling Rose. “We’re the ones who should get a room, are we?”

Amethyst and Peridot both blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to know your thoughts.


End file.
